In the Beginning, After the End
by EnergyVamps
Summary: After the end of the movie, at the beginning of the two hero's new lives together.  My first story!


**A/N-** Hello people! This is my first story here on . I would love to get lots of reviews, even if you don't read my story. I would be happy if you just said hi. :3

In the Beginning, After the End

Rating: K+

POV: Eve, Wall.E, Eve, Wall.E. In that order.

Genre: Romance

Background: Wall.E, Eve, and the all residents of the _Axiom_ are getting used to being on Earth. With Wall.E only being able to speak English, the robotic couple both faced many communication problems. Fortunately, there was a way to upgrade his system to speak Robot Code. With permission from the Captain (now the leader of the new Axiom Colony), they were on their way to the Repair Ward. Just to let you know, there is no real plot in this story. No huge problem, I just wanted to write it to explain something that will be in (possible) later stories.

Any dialogue with asterisks inside of the quotation marks is in Robotic Code.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wall.E, duh! If I did, what would I be doing writing on a fan fiction site?

April 24, 0AL(after landing)/2805AD 2:43 PM

We board the Mov.R, him in front of me, setting off towards the back of the _Axiom_. Wall.E whistles in excitement as we zip through the corridors.

The halls are still crowded with both Humans and robots, collecting and moving supplies for recolonizing the Earth. Everyone's helping in some way now, it's almost strange to see how active the Humans are...

We continue through the ship, my partner buzzing and warbling at anything interesting. I hold him from behind, ignoring the energy bands keeping us secure. Some people wave and call out as we pass, and Wall.E looks like he's trying to greet every one of them!

I giggle at his enthusiasm, catching his attention. He turns his eyepieces back towards me. I look back into his gazing, loving, lenses. Even with no mouth, I can see him smiling with the way he tilts his optics.

I smile back and reach forward to fit my sleek white fingers into his rust and dirt encrusted ones. His hand closes around mine.

"Eevah," he sighs happily, leaning back on me. I hold his hand tightly, pressing a small spark to the back of his optics.

As we get farther and farther back towards the Repair Ward, we see less people going through the criss-crossing pathways. It dwindles until we only see a few robots heading in our same direction, some with missing or damaged pieces being carried along on like Wall.E and I.

Finally, our transport turns a last corner, bringing us to our destination. The Update Department, another wing in the Repair Ward.

Wall.E and I enter a large holding area and the energy belts flicker away. I hover off the Mov.R and help Wall.E down, letting go of his hand.

Well... here we are... I warble in thought and look around, watching all of the Repair Arms dash around the room, tending to the very few robots here for system upgrades.

"Eeevaah," I feel Wall.E's hand touch mine, and turn to look at him.

His optics are quirked in an upward position. They're shining with excitement and happiness, some that rubs off on me.

I'm dying to be able to talk with Wall.E, express how I feel, get to know him better. But to have this upgrade... What if it all goes wrong? His model was never made to speak Robot Code. His software might not be able to take this!

I whine worryfully, the top of my eyeforms dropping.

I feel a small squeeze from Wall.E's hand. He smiles reassuringly and nods, signaling he's ready just as a Repair Arm comes to great us.

"*How may I assist you?*" It asks Wall.E. He blinks in confusion, cocking his head. I decide to take over.

"*Excuse me, my partner cannot speak our language. That is why we are here,*" I explain.

"*Apparently...*" the arm scans Wall.E and bleeps in conclusion. "*With the model's outdated programming, new software will need to be added to make the unit compatible with Robotic Code. The operation will take up to three hours.*"

"*Th-Three hours? Are you sure?*" I click anxiously.

"*My scanner makes no mistakes.*" A bleep sounds from the Repair Arm's internal system. "*You will have to wait a few minutes, I am needed elsewhere.*" It dashes off to the front, where another robot is being brought in.

"...Evaah?" Wall.E lightly tugs on my arm to get my attention.

"Hm?" I bleep. I turn to him and see the confusion evident in his lenses.

I need to somehow tell him about the operation. I formulate the best words I can from my limited English. "Dangerous... Hard," I explain. I try to show him that I'm not sure about this whole situation.

His binocular-shaped optics droop a bit as he takes it in. "Wannnt... t-taaalk," he decides.

For the few weeks that I've been with the short trash compactor, I've learned quite a few things about him. One thing is that when he's determined, he can do anything. He got me, didn't he?

I blink a small smile, and nod. "Brave," I hum. Wall.E perks up at the praise.

"*Thank you for waiting. We can now take the unit in,*" I hear the Repair Arm behind me.

I nod, and it swings around in front of us. In one swift move it attaches a red boot to Wall.E's head and front display.

"Eva!" Wall.E whines, trying to shrink away. Panic is evident in his large A-Focal lenses as he attempts to box away from the arm. I grab him in a hug, holding him close.

"Stay... brave," I murmur to him so that only he can hear.

He buzzes quietly and nods, looking deeply into my eyeforms. I gently spark kiss him, letting go.

I turn my gaze back at the Arm. "*Anything goes wrong, and I will personally disassemble you,*" I hiss.

With one last loving look at Wall.E, I let the Repair Arm de-activate him.

I watch as his boxed up form is carried away. "*Be safe, My Love...*"

"*Probe 1? What are you doing here?*" A friendly buzz comes from behind me.

April 24, 0AL/2805AD 5:18 PM

I slowly pry open my lenses. My thoughts feel heavy with new programming, and filled to the brim. If I move too much, all the information might just spill out of me.

I look around. There are none of those robots that hang from the ceiling anywhere in the small room that I am in now, which is quite a relief. Where's Eve?

I get up off of the table I was on to see a set of doors, probably leading out of the operation room. I don't even think before slowly heading towards it.

They swish open with a hiss, letting me back to the "waiting room" area.

"Eva!" I call out, seeing her leaning against a wall.

Her demeanor changes immediately after hearing me. "Wall.E!" She rushes forward and grabs me in a tight hug.

What happens next surprises me more than anything. Eva lets out a series of beeps and clicks, stringing them together in a way that triggers something inside of me. I understand her words as this: "*Are you okay? Hurt? Tired? Can you understand me?*" Her voice is frantic but loving, full of the care I can only get from her. It flows like silk in a way that I have admired, but now it makes sense.

I nearly jump, "*Eve, I can understand you!*" I quickly cover my speaker.

She laughs gleefully, nuzzling me in another gentler hug, "*Please, call me 'Eva'. I like it better,*" she smiles, giving me a tender spark.

"*Okayyyy...*" I sigh happily. I love it when she kisses me. It feels like a tiny explosion of warmth that fills my whole body, making everything in the world perfect for one fleeting second of electricity.

"*I love you,*" She whispers. I feel her hand on mine again and tightly clasp it back, looking into her amazing eyeforms.

"*...I love you, too, Eva,*" I return. I've always had those words in my mind, trying to tell her over and over, and now I finally can.

"*Somebot's here that wants to see you, too. My 'sister', Probe 3,*" Eva smiles.

I look behind the white robot to see the identical probe hovering behind her. "*Oh, hi!*" She calls. Even her voice sounds like Eva's!

"*So you're the famous Wall.E that 1 hasn't stopped talking about!*" She laughs, coming over. All of the robots in status or storage were activated to help clean up the Earth, and many developed human emotions, including Eva's sister probes.

I grab onto Eva's hand so I don't lose track of her. "*Hello... Did you say famous?*" I ask.

An electronic blush warms Eva's face, "*Well, I was worried about you! And don't think I'm ever letting you get another upgrade again, you are absolutely perfect,*" she coos, kissing me.

"*Ew, please save it for later!*" 3 groans. I find myself laughing along with Eva. My optics travel up to her beautiful blue eyeforms, glistening with happiness. I stare at those two orbs, belonging to her... an angel of a robot. Somebot who cared enough to bring me to back from death.

"*Wall.E, are you okay?*" Eva suddenly asks me.

"*Wha-? Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to stare,*" I warble, looking down.

A wide smile spreads across Eva's visor, "*Aren't you just the cutest?*"

Three rolls her eyeforms as Eva hugs me tightly, nuzzling my sensor. I sigh happily and hug her back.

April 24, 0AL/2805AD 8:29 PM

"*Haha, okay, what's your favorite color?*"

"*Well, everything is in a blue hue for me. I don't really have one, but I'll have to saaaay... Blue! What about you?*"

"*I can only see really bright colors, like your eyeforms. Otherwise I only see in dull browns and grays...*"

And this is how we learn about each other. All day, we've just been wandering around the clusters of escape pods that the humans have started to live in, talking. Other robots and some humans greet us, but other than stopping for that, we play a sort of game and trade questions.

The sky is dark and stars stand out against the deep blue area over the Axiom where the clouds have yet to come back after the landing.

"*Eva, come over here!*" Wall.E calls as we start to pass a spot cleared of trash. I follow my partner until he hops onto an old bench that creaks a little beneath him, corroded yet still very sturdy. Next to it stand a lamppost with no light bulb and a trashcan covered in graffiti. A crooked metal fence sets a boundary between the little setting and a dry lakebed. It must have been so beautiful here when the Earth was more "alive".

As I "sit down" next to Wall.E, something stirs in my memory archive. This place seems so... familiar. I look out as far as I can to see the jagged, dry landscape that surrounds the whole colony, plagued with ruins.

"*Do you know why this place is so special?*" Wall.E asks.

I cock my head, trying to formulate an answer. Then it hits me.

"*I brought you here-*"

"*When I was in status!*" I finish for him.

His hydraulic eyebrows raise in surprise, "*How did you know?*"

"*My security camera was running the whole time! When the captain was watching my recorded search, I saw everything you did for me, even though I would have been fine without it,*" I explain, "*It was right before Auto...*" I trail off. Horrifying images of Wall.E convulsing with electricity flash in my visor at the memory. It wasn't even a month ago...

"*Eva? Why do you look so sad?*" Wall.E asks lovingly. His optics stare at me with so much emotion that he seems to be looking _into_ me, "*Did… Did you see everything?*"

I smile and laugh softly at his shy look, "*Yes. I saw everything,*" he shows a deep electric blush, "*And I loved it.*"

Wall.E looks up at me with surprise, "*What?*"

"*Mhm,*" I nod, "*You spent all that time, felt all that pain, went completely out of your way to make sure I stayed safe… it means so much to me,*" I hum.

I feel his hand on mine. I disconnect the fingers from the end of my arm and let his interlock with mine, "*And that's coming from the robot that brought me back from death,*" he laughs.

He points to the trashcan next to the bench, "*Oh, look over at that!*" Wall.E says suddenly, "*I don't know if you caught it in your security camera, but there's something I wanted to show you.*"

I turn my head to the right and look closely at the cylindrical waste bin. At first, nothing stands out besides the different words scrawled out in permanent ink, but I soon notice what he was pointing out.

"*Oh, Wall.E,*" I sigh. A perfect heart is carved into the metal trashcan, surrounding two words: Wall.E+Eve. I smile and put a hand over my motherboard, feeling another surge of loving emotions.

"*See? That'll always be there, no matter what either of us do, or even if one -or both- of us isn't. It'll always matter, just like this,*" Wall.E holds up our intertwined fingers.

For a robot who couldn't speak in full sentences just a few hours ago, he is amazingly talented with words! I look into his lenses that gaze so steadily back at my visor. Almost unconsciously, I lean my head forward and give him a tender, lingering spark kiss. It lasts longer than ones we've shared before, yet has the same outcome. Wall.E's lens caps are drawn shut in bliss as he lets out a happy hum.

"*I love you,*" I murmur.

"*I love you,*" he returns.

We sit close together, staring up at the few stars that twinkle over the gargantuan spaceship. No words are exchanged for a while as we just snuggle together, each needing the simple feeling of the other's touch. His nearly quiet electric pulse, like a heartbeat, fills my senses.

I don't know how long it is before Wall.E breaks the silence.

April 24, 0AL/2805AD 8:47 PM

"*Eva, can I ask you something?*" I click softly.

"*Anything,*" she sighs, keeping her head rested on top of mine.

I squeeze her hand and press up against her, "*I don't know if you have anything planned, but how long do you think you'll stay with me?*"

She hums, and I can almost feel her thinking, "*Well…*" she ponders, "*I haven't really considered that at all. But I kind of thought that I would just live with you. I don't want to stay anywhere else, and the Truck already feels like home… I want to stay wherever you are. I don't want to be apart from you.*"

I move my head from under Eva's to look into her eyeforms, "*Eva, that's what I wanted to ask you! I want to stay with you forever, too. You're so perfect in every way, and I love you so much… There's a human tradition when two people really love each other and want to stay together forever. You should know about it…*" I think for a second before speaking again, "*Eva… W-Will you marry me?*" I ask nervously.

Her eyeforms stretch into big, vertical ovals, just staring at me. Oh, I'm such an IDIOT! I've barely known her for a month and now I'm asking her to _marry_ me? What was I thinking? "*I-I'm... sorry. I shouldn't have-... That was terrible, I just...*"

"*WALL.E!*" She shrieks and grabs me in a "just-below-metal-crushing" hug, generating a powerful kiss. My mind begins to slip in amazement. This could only mean...

I just stop thinking and feel my hard drive spike in an emotional overload. Her smooth, round body against my rough, blocky form is so strange, yet wonderful. We seem to fit together perfectly.

"*Yes, Wall.E! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!*" She breaks the spark and something new happens. She starts crying.

A small, spherical spark leaks from the corner of her black visor. "*Eva!*" I bleep in concern.

She lets out a clear, beautiful laugh, "*No, I'm happy, Wall.E! So, so happy!*"

I wrap my arms around her as she nuzzles into me. My motherboard is filled with the most amazing feelings anybot could ever imagine. This is going to be the beginning of something amazing.

A/N- Just saying, I'm not going to write a wedding scene. I would, and desperately want to, but it would probably end up being really stupid and terribly written. I have NO IDEA how one really goes on, since I've only been to two, and I can't even remember the first one. -.-'

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, it really got me excited about writing! There will be another story as soon as I can post one! Of course, that's by my standards… Thank you to whoever cares enough to read!


End file.
